Renata
Renata is a vampire member of the Volturi Guard; she is gifted with the supernatural talent to divert physical attacks, and is therefore Aro's personal bodyguard in the guard. Biography Early life Renata was born around 1240s in Malta. She was born into a vampire-friendly family that has produced several vampires over the centuries, one of whom included a nomad named Makenna. She was changed into a vampire by her great-uncle, Luca on her 20th birthday. She initially intended to help her family perpetuate their family line, but her unique talent caught the Volturi's attention and her uncle encouraged her to join to avoid conflict. From then on, she became bound by Chelsea's power and became Aro's personal bodyguard. ''Breaking Dawn'' Renata makes her first appearance in Breaking Dawn when the Volturi travels to Forks to punish the Cullen family. She is mostly at Aro's side when he approaches the Cullens and their witnesses, her hand clutched on his shoulder to protect him. Physical appearance Renata has black hair and is slight in build, being 5'0" in height. Personality When she is first seen during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi, Bella depicts her face as being rigid with distress, and her personality timid and frail. In contrast to the greater number of the Volturi guard she harbors no bloodlust or desire to fight. She is seen as Aro's personal shield, standing beside him at all times during battle. During the confrontation Bella's mistakes her hand as being sewn onto Aro's cloak as she stood closely behind him. She has shown to be exceptionally protective of her master, and is very disturbed whenever he willingly makes himself vulnerable by saying, "Master?" (as shown during the confrontation in Breaking Dawn). On occasion, however, she would protect other vampires of her coven. Protective shield Renata's gift is the ability to divert physical attacks. If someone were to approach her or Aro, as she is always close beside him in hostile situations, she repels them by implanting a thought in their minds to make them want to go in another direction, with a confused memory as to why they wanted to go there in the first place. Her repelling power is powerful but almost unnoticeable. Renata is also able to project her shield several meters out from herself to protect others. Because of her powerful gift, she is known as a shield against a physical attack and is one of the permanent members of the Volturi, her main priority being Aro's personal bodyguard. If Marcus and Caius are in danger, she is also responsible for protecting them. Like the vast majority of vampire gifts, Renata's power works on the minds of others; because of this, her power can be rendered useless by Bella Swan's shield against such abilities. Also, her power probably doesn't affect the powers of others since she can only repel an attacker coming her way. Appearances * New Moon (assumed) * Breaking Dawn External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon